Mi wa µ'sic no Mi
is a single by μ's done in collaboration with Dengeki G's Magazine. It was performed live across Japan during the Fan Meeting Tour 2015 as part of the Love Live! 5th Anniversary Project. It was released on April 22, 2015. As part of the Love Live! 5th Anniversary Project, it was under the project named Collaboration Single. Every month, a new poll would appear in the monthly issue of Dengeki G's magazine where readers would get to vote on things such as the song title, lines they wish to hear within the song lyrics and dance moves within the choreography, hence the project title. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Takada Kyou. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14341)' 'CD' #Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi (ミはμ’sicのミ) #Super LOVE=Super LIVE! #Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi (ミはμ’sicのミ) (Off Vocal) #Super LOVE=Super LIVE! (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= μ’sic forever! Wasurenaide kimi to boku no ashi ato Shinjiru chikara de koko made kita yo Mitsumeru mirai wa kitto onaji datta ne Takaramono da yo tsumikasaneta jikan Arigatou tte iitai na kokoro no friend! (μ'sic) Zutto mae kara Kono deai wa kiseki shitte itanda (μ'sic) Minna no kimochi Tsunagareba kitto owaranai mada mada tanoshii koto shiyou La-La μ'sical night! Odore doremifa sonna fuu ni yorokobi ga tsutawatte Bokura wa egao de hitotsu ni naru La-La μ'sical night! Odore dore toki yo onegai konya o eien ni kizamitainda yo Aa...kimi wa dou dai? Hirogaru sekai ni odoroki nagara Te o toriatte susumou to hashiri tsudzuketa Shigekiteki da yo korekara no hibi mo Yoroshiku ne tte iitai na kimi da yo...friend!! (μ'sic) Dandan tsuyoku Kono deai no kiseki kanjitetanda (μ'sic) Minna no kimochi Tsunagareba kitto owaranai hora hora tanoshii yume miyou La-La μ'sical sign! Uta utae hikari no pawaa abi nagara Omoide o minna to egao de dakishimetai La-La μ'sical sign! Uta utae kimi ni onegai oogoe de yonde kureru? Asobitainda yo Aa… ima ga subete! μ’sic forever! Wasurenaide kimi to boku no ashiato o La-La μ'sical night! Odore dore yorokobi de minna wa tsunagatterunda Iitai na arigatou...yeah! La-La μ'sical night! Odore dore dare ni onegai shiyou ka? Toki yo tomare (toki yo tomare) shiawase nanda egao de bokura wa La-La μ'sical sign! Uta utae hikari no pawaa abi nagara Omoide o minna to egao de dakishimetai La-La μ'sical sign! Uta utae kimi ni onegai oogoe de yonde kureru? Asobitainda yo Aa...ima ga subete! μ’sic forever! Wasurenaide kimi to boku no ashi ato |-| Kanji= μ’sic forever! 忘れないで　君と僕の足跡 信じるちからでここまで来たよ 見つめるミライはきっと同じだったね 宝物だよ　積み重ねた時間 ありがとうって言いたいな　心のfriend! (μ'sic) ずっと前から この出会いは奇跡　知っていたんだ (μ'sic) みんなの気持ち つながればきっと終わらない　まだまだ楽しいコトしよう La-La μ'sical night! 踊れドレミファ　そんなふうに喜びが伝わって 僕らは笑顔でひとつになる La-La μ'sical night! 踊れドレ　時よお願い今夜を永遠に刻みたいんだよ ああ…君はどうだい？ 広がる世界に驚きながら 手を取りあって進もうと走り続けた 刺激的だよ　これからの日々も よろしくねって言いたいな　君だよ…friend!! (μ'sic) だんだん強く この出会いの奇跡　感じてたんだ (μ'sic) みんなの気持ち つながればきっと終わらない　ほらほら楽しいユメ見よう La-La μ'sical sign! ウタ歌え　光のパワー浴びながら 思い出をみんなと笑顔で抱きしめたい La-La μ'sical sign! ウタ歌え　君にお願い大声で呼んでくれる？遊びたいんだよ ああ…いまがすべて！ μ’sic forever! 忘れないで　君と僕の足跡を La-La μ'sical night! 踊れドレ　喜びでみんなはつながってるんだ 言いたいな　ありがとう…yeah! La-La μ'sical night! 踊れドレ 誰にお願いしようか？ 時よとまれ（時よとまれ）シアワセなんだ笑顔で僕らは La-La μ'sical sign! ウタ歌え　光のパワー浴びながら 思い出をみんなと笑顔で抱きしめたい La-La μ'sical sign! ウタ歌え　君にお願い大声で呼んでくれる？遊びたいんだよ ああ…いまがすべて！ μ’sic forever! 忘れないで　君と僕の足跡 |-| English= μ’sic forever! Don't forget, our footprints We made it here with the power we believed in The future we can see is definitely the same It's a treasure, all the times we shared I want to say "Thank you", a friend of my heart! (μ'sic) From the very start This meeting was a miracle, I knew that all along (μ'sic) Everyone's feelings If we link them all it definitely won't end, Let's do more and more fun things La-La μ'sical night! Let's dance on, and convey our joy just like that We'll become one with our smiles La-La μ'sical night! Let's dance on; Time, please let tonight continue on forever Ah... how about it? Being surprised at the world unfolding before us Let's hold hands and continue advancing and running It's exhilarating, and so will be the coming days I want to say "Please take care of me" to you.... friend!! (μ'sic) Gradually growing stronger This meeting was a miracle, I felt that all along (μ'sic) Everyone's feelings If we link them all it definitely won't end, come on let's watch our fun dreams La-La μ'sical sign! Let's sing, while bathing in the power of this light I want to hold these memories close with everyone while smiling La-La μ'sical sign! Let's sing, could you please call out loudly? I want to play Ah... This moment is everything! μ’sic forever! Don't forget, our footprints La-La μ'sical night! Let's dance on, we're all linked by our joy I want to say "Thank you"... yeah! La-La μ'sical night! Let's dance on, who shall we make our wishes to? Time please stop (Time please stop) We're all full of happy smiles La-La μ'sical sign! Let's sing, while bathing in the power of this light I want to hold these memories close with everyone while smiling La-La μ'sical sign! Let's sing, could you please call out loudly? I want to play Ah... This moment is everything! μ’sic forever! Don't forget, our footprints Gallery Magazine Scans= Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 5.png|The words in red are lyrics that were both submitted and voted for by readers of Dengeki G's Magazine. Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2014 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2014 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2014 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2014 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2014 3.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2014 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2014 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2014 3.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2015 3.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag April 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag April 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag April 2015 4.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 3.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag May 2015 4.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2015 3.jpg Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi Full Cover.jpg|Full Cover Trivia *The theme for Honoka's costume in the cover is an angel.Dengeki G's 2015 May issue Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs